Unbelievable
by LeiSalvatore
Summary: Elena is babysitting Stefan and his 43-year-old-wife's two kids. Chamged penname, formerly known as MiaLafox
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I last wrote something. I'm sorry for not updating "Wake up kids" But I don't know what to do with that story. **

**I must warn you, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so forgive me for my mistakes. **

18-year-old Elena Gilbert looked at the enormous mansion in front of her. It was going to be her "home" for the next months.

You see, Elena's 15-year-old brother was very ill and needed a very urgent surgery. Their parents had died a few months ago and Elena had custody over her little brother. However, they lived in Mystic Falls with their aunt Jenna, who told them she would stay with them until they no longer needed her.

Despite her life, Elena was a strong girl and very protective of her brother. After finding out her brother's condition, she immediately started looking for a job. It was then she found out that there was a family who needed a nanny and that they paid a lot. The catch? She would have to be a full time nanny, to the couple's two small children.

So, here she was, ready to face this new part of her life. She knocked. From inside came an arrogant, loud noise.

"Who dares to interrupt my beauty sleep?" The door opened and Elena saw woman in her 40´s.

Elena's POV

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore, I'm Elena Gilbert, the new nanny." I greeted.

"Oh, it's you. It's about damn time. These kids are torturing me!" Katherina Salvatore said. How can someone talk about their own children like that? "Come in. I'm going to show you the house and introduce you to the brats."

This is going to be interesting. Katherina Salvatore was 43 years old; she had platinum blond hair and cold, grey eyes. Her husband, Stefan Salvatore, was only 25 years old and was a bestseller writer. It may sound strange a 25-year-old man married to a 43-year-old woman, but it was an arranged marriage. From what I was told, Stefan's parents, who are very rich, did not want their son to marry some poor girl he was in love with, so they arranged him to marry Katherina, a family friend. The Salvatores had two children, Johnathon Lexan who was 5 and a little girl, Samantha Lexie who was only two.

After showing me the house, she called her son. "Johnathon, come downstairs, please!" She yelled. A while later the little boy showed up.

"What is it mother?" He asked. He was a very cute kid. He had light brown hair and amazing green eyes with some brown specks.

"This is your new nanny. Let's hope she lasts, unlike the others." She told her son.

"Hi, Johnathon, I'm Elena. How are you?" I smiled at the boy.

"Hello, do you want to play with me?" He looked hopeful at me. Mrs. Salvatore cleared her throat.  
"Not now Johnathon. Go upstairs and stay in your room until I tell you to leave." She ordered her son.

You could see the little boy's eyes filled with tears, but he did as he was told.

"So, let's go to Samantha's room. She must be playing with her dolls." I followed her upstairs. She stopped halfway through the corridor in front of a light brown door decorated with a sign that read "Princess Sammi". She entered the room and I followed quickly. Inside, just as Katherina said, Samantha was playing with her dolls.

"Hi mommy!" The dark brown, green-eyed little girl said. "Who is?" She asked her mother in her cute voice.

"First, I've told you I'm your mother, not your mommy. Second, this is your new nanny, Elena." She told her daughter, coldly.

"Hewwo, Leni, I Sammi." I laughed at the way she said my name. It was so cute. I could tell by Katherina's look that she did not like her daughter addressing to me in such a close way. "Mom... Mother, you know what today?"

"Of course I know what today is. I have a huge party to attend today." She told her daughter. I'm sure that was not what the little girl was saying, but I shrugged it off.

"Well, now that you have met the kids, I'll fill you in on the rules and about what you have to do." We both left the room and went downstairs to the living room.

"First, concerning the kids… You will not have a close relationship with them, you will not yell at them. You will never let Johnathon watch television for more than half an hour. He will not eat cereal for breakfast both he and Samantha eat fruit and one toast. Samantha is not allowed to play outside; you will read her one book every night. Johnathon is not allowed to play with the neighbor's kids. Now, concerning my husband… You will not touch him, you will not flirt with him, and you'll act indifferently if he tries anything with you. Concerning you, you will not wear makeup, and you'll do the house chores. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am, as crystal." My G-d, what's with this woman? Poor kids…

"Now, I will go to that party I was talking about earlier and I'll be back around ten p.m. By then, I hope to see the kids bathed and asleep." She said.

"Of course, Mrs. Salvatore." I replied.

After she left I went upstairs searching for the kids. I found them in Johnathon's room in his bed playing with each other. It was such a sweet view, to see such young kids connected in that way.

"Hi Johnathon, hi Samantha." I greeted them. They looked up and smiled at me. G-d, they're so cute… I know Mrs. Salvatore said I could not have a close relationship with them, but I'm pretty sure that's going to be impossible.

"You can call us Johnny and Sammi, mother doesn't like it, but daddy calls us that, and you can too." Johnny said to me.

"OK then. So Johnny and Sammi, what are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"We playing." Sammi answered. "It my bday. I three now."

"It's your birthday today?" She nodded. So that's what she was trying to say earlier. "And you're three years old now? You're grown up now!" I smiled at her and she nodded happy. "So what are you guys doing to celebrate?" I addressed my question to Johnathon.

"Today… nothing, it's always the same. Mother doesn't remember, ever. But tomorrow daddy will take us to the theme park. He promised." He told me.

"So, it's just going to be you both and your father?" They nodded. My G-d, these kids must suffer a lot, they're mother doesn't remember their birthdays, they can't leave the house and they don't have friends… At least they're father seems like a good person.

"Miss Elena, I'm home schooled, and my teacher is coming in half an hour." He said.

"First, you can call me Leni since your sister chose that nickname for me. Second, aren't you five? And you're already in first grade?" I asked confused.

"Yes, I can read since I was two, like Sammi and I did some tests and daddy said I should go to school. But mother said I should be home schooled. And she got me a teacher." He informed me.

"OK, then. Where does she usually teach you?"

"Living room table." He answered.

"And what is Sammi supposed to do during that time?" I asked him.

"She plays with her dolls or watches a movie."

"So, can you dress yourself?" He nodded. "So I'll take Sammi to her bedroom and I'll stay with her. You get dressed and when your tutor arrives I'll let you know."

"OK." He simply said.

"Come on Sammi, let's have some fun." I said to her. She clapped her hands and rushed to my side. As we were leaving, Johnathon spoke.

"Hey, Leni!" I turned around. "You're pretty cool, I already like you." He smiled.

I swear I could melt right there. He was such a sweet kid.

"Come here." I told him and dropped to my knees to give him a hug. He hugged me too and Sammi joined us. As the three of us hugged, I could only think about one thing. I had already fallen in love with these kids, and Katherina wasn't going to like that.

**A/N2: I'll be updating maybe once every two weeks, I'm not sure, because It's my last year of school. Hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello people. As promised, here is another chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for my complete lack of updates (only yesterday did I realise it had been over a year, time flows by real quickly "/).

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and review. I'll try to update again until the end of the month.

Xoxo,

MiaLafox (thinking about changing my penname)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Sammi, Johnny and Katherina (not Katherine). All the rest belongs to its rightful owners. **

"Johnny, your teacher has arrived." I said as I heard the doorbell ring and walked to the front door to open it. "Hi, I'm Elena, the Salvatore's new nanny." I greeted the girl in front of me. She didn't appear to be that much older than me, maybe 22 or so. Her skin was a light shade of brown and her hair was dark, a bit darker than mine.

"Hi Elena, I'm Bonnie, Johnny's tutor." She said, as I let her in. When inside, we noticed that Johnathon was already downstairs waiting for his lesson. He ran to Bonnie and gave her a huge hug.

"Hi godson, how are you?" Godson? What am I missing here?

"Uh, so, I'll go upstairs to take care of Sammi. Pleasure meeting you Bonnie" I smiled and left the room, listening as they started their lesson by doing some maths. Ugh, I hate maths!

For the three whole hours Johnny's lesson was held, I was in Sammi's room playing with her, watching movies and reading. She was perhaps the cutest little girl I had ever seen. I knew for a fact that she didn't have a single hint of Katherina in her, so I assumed she took after her father. With her big green eyes and light brown hair, and the cute little dimples in her cheeks, she truly looked like a little princess.

When Johnny's lesson was over, I took little Sammi downstairs to watch some TV with her brother.

"Hey, Bonnie, do you want something to eat, or drink?" I asked Johnny's tutor.

"Yes, a glass of water would be great." She politely answered, and we both followed to the kitchen leaving both siblings entretained watchin Spongebob.

"So, how long have you been teaching Johnny?" Curiosity got the best of me.

"Not long, couple months, although I've known the family for quite some time, seeing as I went to school with Stefan." She told me. She went to school with Stefan? So my assumptions were wrong, she's not 22, she's probably 25.

"Oh, really? So you're actually Johnny's godmother? So you must know their story, no?" Ok, maybe I'm pushing in a little bit, but I would really like to go to the bottom of this weird story.

"Yeah, I'm his godmother, but let me start from the beginning. Oh yeah his story, it was horrible, if you want to know. It was right at the end of our senior year. Stefan was in love with a friend of ours, Alexandra, who was, well, not as wealthy as Stefan, not even close. He was actually planning on marrying her; I now think it wasn't more than a high school crush. However, his parents found out and weren't so keen on the idea, because they thought she was a gold digger, which she wasn't, and so they went and arranged this marriage. I don't think I had ever seen Stefan so heartbroken, really. The boy wouldn't come out of his room. When we heard she was in her 40's, we were completely shocked. I mean, we were 18, actually I was 16, skipped two years, fresh out of high school. To top it all, Katherina is so possessive of Stefan. Never lets him talk to other women, is completely clingy. She's afraid he'll fall for someone else and leave her without his money. He is quite dashing, so you can imagine all the women around him. That's why none of the nannies stayed for long. Katherina was constantly threatning them and telling them to stay away from Stefan" As she told me all of this, I don't think my mouth could open more.

"My G-d, how could they do this to their own son? Don't they have a heart?"

"Well, you see, the Salvatore's only really care about their reputation and their precious fortune, and Katherina is of wealthy family too. They never did care for their children, Stefan has three siblings actually, Damon, Candice and Michael, and they never paid them much attention, always left them in the care of nannies. That's why Stefan is so commited to spending time with his children, he loves them to death, and when he can't be with them, like today, he always feels terrible." She continued. G-d, he doesn't have a great life does he?

"Both Sammi and Johnny seem to love their daddy, seeing as they speak of him with a smile on their faces." I told and she nodded.

"They have a great relationship, you'll see." She said. "I must leave now, still have a lot of work to do, but I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, Katherina forgot that also? Stupid woman she is. Stefan is taking the kids out to dinner for Sammi's birthday, and he invited some friends, I'm sure he'll invite you too. But I really have to go. See you later Elena." She said.

"Bye Bonnie, so I'll see you later." A few moments after she left, I realized the hour given for the kids to watch TV was almost over, so I went to sit with them until the show ended.

"So kids, what do you want to do now?" I asked the two little angels. Johnny looked up to the living room watch and turned around to face me.

"It's time for Sammi's nap." He informed me. I took a look at the clock and noticed it was 3.30 p.m.

"So, I guess I'll put her to sleep and then I'll make us a snack, huh?" He nodded hapilly. "So you go organise your school stuff as I put this little princess to bed, okay?" He agreed and went to pick things up from the table. I turned to Sammi and noticed she was struggling to stay awake.

"Hey hey, princess, we need to get you to bed okay?" She nodded as she yawned. She put her arms up asking to be picked up, and so I did. She snuggled her face on my neck, and even before we arrived to her room, she was fast asleep. I layed her on her princess themed bed and covered her up with a fluffy blanket. As I as turning to leave, I heard her little voice. "Leni, you pwease tay fo a lil bit?" I nodded and got on one side of the bed and caressed her forehead until she, once again, drifted off to sleep. I kissed her forhead, got up slowly, turned out the lights and left the room closing the door silently, following to the room next door to check up on Johnny.

"Hey Johnathon, all done?" I asked as I watched him close the desk drawer. He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I put everything into place." He smiled.

"So, what now?" I asked, not knowing what to do next seeing as the house was all cleaned up.

"Well, we could start choosing the clothes for tonight's dinner. Daddy's going to take us out because it's Sammi's birthday. And then we are going to the ice cream parlor" He said excitedly. "I'm gonna eat a vanilla and strawberry ice cream. It's my favorite."

"You're serious? It's my complete favorite ice cream too. It is great, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I love it. But Sammi and daddy don't like it that much, they prefer chocolate flavor." He informed.

"Haha, I love chocolate, but I don't like chocolate ice cream." I said.

"You're just like me, Leni! You're cool" He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled.

"C'mon kiddo, let's get you even more handsom for tonight." I said as I headed up for the closet to pick up his clothes.

We spent a good time choosing what Johnny was going to wear. I swear this kid has so many clothes, gosh. We ended up with a baby blue button up shirt, a black sleevless pullover, a really dark blue blazer and jeans, with black Converse.

Suddenly I hear someone calling me. Turns out we spent almost an hour and a half between choosing the clothes and trying them on, and so Sammi had woken up. We both followed to her room.

"Hey baby girl, did you have a good nap?" I asked the recently awake little girl. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, vewy goo."

"Glad to know. So do you want to choose your clothes for tonight?" As soon as I finished my sentence, I had a three year old running straight for her closet. "It looks like you do." I laughed.

"Leni, I'm gonna go back to my room and start getting dress, okay?" Johnny said.

"Don't you need any help?" I asked the little boy and saw him shook his head. "Nope, thanks." He said an then left. I followed the little girl in to the closet and saw she already had a dress in her hand. A cute one at that. It had black and grey stripes, and stayed immediately above her knees. We added black sandals and a black cardigan.

I looked at the clock and saw that there was about two hours until the dinner. I knew this because Katherina remembered that she hadn't told me anything, so she called and warned me that I had to get the kids ready before 7.30 p.m. for their father was picking them up. She wasn't going to the dinner, for the party she was attending was quite more interesting. She had quickly hung up, but not before telling me to stay away from her husband. B*tchy little woman.

I dressed Samantha in her cute dress and put her hair in a perfect ponytail. I put silver ladybug earrings on her and a cute, simple silver necklace that had the letter 'S'. Shortly after, I heard knocking on Sammi's door, and Johnny came in, all dressed in his cute little outfit. He looked like a little man.

"Hey Johnny, you look very handsome." I told him. He smiled and thanked the compliment.

"I'm gonna ask you a favor Johnny. Could you please watch your sister for a little moment while I'm going to get dressed?"

"Of course, Leni. Go on, my daddy must be arriving any minute now." As he said this, I heard a door close downstairs. "Oh, look, it must be him" Johnny said happily. And he was right, for as soon as the door closed we heard "Sammi, Johnny, daddy's home" coming from downstairs.

This was it, I was going to meet Mr. Stefan Salvatore and, I really don't know why, I was quite nervous about it.

**A/N2:** Well, there you have it. Elena is about to meet Stefan. What will she think of him and vice versa?

Hope you liked it, and as I have said, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistake.

Also, I have pictures in my profile of kids I imagined Sammi and Johnny to be like.


End file.
